In recent years, consumer appliances have become increasingly complex as new features tax the limits of appliance hardware and software. In particular, such new features can require multiple control board architectures within a single appliance. For instance, an appliance such as a refrigerator, washing machine, washer, dryer, microwave, cooktop, range, oven, icemaker, air conditioner, or other suitable appliance may include multiple control boards configured to control or regulate various aspects of the appliance. As appliance software complexity increases, so too does the need to efficiently manage the packaging and distribution of the software for any particular appliance, as well as to update appliance software in a post-factory environment.